1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including a hinge mechanism that enables a display section to rotate.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, an electronic apparatus that enables the user to rotate a display section relative to a main body is available. This electronic apparatus includes a main body, a display section, a hinge mechanism provided between the main body and the display section, and a cable passing through the hinge mechanism so as to connect the main body and the display section. The hinge mechanism includes a first shaft that enables the display section to rotate in the opening/closing direction relative to the main body and a second shaft that enables the display section to pivot in the opening/closing direction in a horizontal direction relative to the main body. The hinge mechanism further includes a stopper that prevents the display section from an over-pivoting on the second shaft and a groove that the stopper engages.
For example, JP-A-9-62398 discloses the electronic apparatus that includes the stopper and the groove block preventing the display section from the over-pivoting on the second shaft in the same direction several times and the cable from twisting off.
In the related art example described above, however, the hinge mechanism is provided with the stopper and the groove. Thus, if the user adds a strong rotation force to the display section, a large force is applied to the stopper and the groove according to the principles of a lever and it is feared that the stopper or the groove or the hinge mechanism may be broken.